


Memories Lost

by the_Chuck_Thunderbuckle



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Amnesia, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-06-02 18:14:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6577252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_Chuck_Thunderbuckle/pseuds/the_Chuck_Thunderbuckle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After an accident, Yang is left with an extreme case of amnesia. Not knowing anything, Yang is left confused, surrounded by people who know her so well, but she knows nothing about them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this was just something experimental I thought I'd try. I hope you like it.
> 
> Disclaimer: I DO NOT own RWBY in any way, shape, or form. RWBY and all it's characters respectively belong to Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth.
> 
> Please enjoy.

Her throat felt incredibly dry and everything around her had a sterile smell to it. She tried to open her eyes but instantly regretted the choice. The light was too bright and it hurt. Clenching her eyes shut, she tried to collect her thoughts. Where was she? How'd she get here? She tried to look back into her thoughts to answer the question, but it only raised a more puzzling question, who was she? She had zero memory of anything. She could make words in her head, but she didn't know how she knew them. She couldn't remember where she was, how she got here, or even who she was. That couldn't be good.

She began to register a soft beeping noise coming from her right. Tilting her head towards it, she decided to try and and open her eyes again. This time was a bit easier. She looked over to see a small monitor atop a stand. The beeping seemed to be coming from that specific machine. Looking around the room some more, she took in the flat boring white walls. Wherever she was seemed to be on the tip of her tongue, but she couldn't place it. Another turn of her head and she noticed golden strands of hair fall into her face. She reached her hand up to run her fingers through the golden locks.

So she was blonde. Interesting. Shrugging at the thought, her attention was then pulled to a noise on the opposite end of the room. She saw a man dressed in a suit and long white coat enter the room. He placed the clipboard he carried on the counter of the wall opposite of her before pulling up a chair next to her. "Ah. Mrs. Xiao Long. You're awake." Shooting the girl a smile, he relaxed into the chair.

She learned her name was Yang Xiao Long, and that she was injured bad while on a hunt with her team. Apparently she had been in a coma for the past month and a half, and was now suffering from an extreme form of amnesia from what the doctor could tell. He looked concerned when telling her that. "How long until my memories will return?"

The doctor looked down to the floor before shaking his head. "I don't know. Amnesia is a difficult thing. All your memories could be back by the end of the month, or they could never return at all." Yang's eyes widened at that thought. Her memories might never return to her? The thought scared her. "Maybe some time with your friends and family will help. They've been waiting to see you." He stood up from the chair and began walking to the door. He stopped and turned around momentarily. "It is okay if I send them up, right?" He waited for her answer. The girl nodded yes in response as he walked out smiling.

Yang sat for at least an hour while waiting for her visitors. She figured they had to get here first and then the doctor would have to explain the abnormal situation to them. Soon enough though, there was a knock on the door. Three young girls shuffled through the door, but the youngest of the group bolted to the blonde's side, pulling her into a hug. "Yang!" she squealed loudly. "It's so good to see you awake!"

The girl was pulled off by another girl who was dressed in a lot of white. "Give her some space you dolt! She just woke up."

"But Weiss…" Their conversation continued on as Yang looked to the third girl. She was dressed in mostly black with a bit of white and purple here and there. Her left arm was crossed over her torso, grabbing her right arm. She looked almost nervous to be here. Tense. Sad even. Almost as though there was something she wanted to say, but couldn't. Yang's eyes focused on the bow that sat on her head, noticing it twitch when the girl looked up to meet her gaze.

Deciding to break the tension, Yang pointed over to the two girls arguing. "Are they always like this?"

To Yang's credit the raven haired girl smiled. It looked sad if not a bit forced, but it was a smile. "Yeah. You get used to it though."

"Right…" Yang said skeptically. "So you guys are my friends then?" The rest of the time was spent being introduced to the three girls. She learned the short, energetic was Ruby Rose. She was also Yang's younger sister. Ruby said that their dad would be there soon. Said he had to finish up a few things at work then he'd be here. Apparently he was a teacher and couldn't just walk out on his class.

The girl in white was Weiss Schnee. The "Heiress of the Schnee Dust Company" as she put it. She seemed a bit on the uptight side though. The other girl was Blake Belladonna. Yang's partner, so she was told. Together apparently they formed team RWBY. The most kick ass team in all of Remnant. At least that's what Ruby said in her energetic manner.

Yang didn't quite know what exactly to think of them yet. Hell she didn't even know what to think of herself, but they all seemed nice. They already knew her so well, and she supposed they did. Soon enough and as promised, and older blond man came walking in through the door, smiling as he looked to Yang. He introduced himself as Taiyang Xiao Long. Her father. She could see where she got the blonde hair from.

XxxxXxxxX

Over the course of the next month, Yang started physical therapy to get her used to walking again. Sleeping for a month and a half can really muck up your basic motor skills, she guessed. None of her memories returned yet. The others told Yang a few stories about their time at Beacon Academy together though. She also learned what she looked like. The blonde had to say she was actually a very attractive young woman. She was almost mesmerized by her own lilac eyes.

Soon enough, she was cleared for release. According to Ruby the timing was perfect, for they were just released for a three month break from their school. The decision was also made that the rest of team RWBY would be staying at the Rose-Xiao Long household over the break with them. The idea was supposedly suggested by Professor Ozpin, the headmaster of their school. Saying that time with her team is what she needed. Maybe help spark some of her memories.

Now Yang was standing outside of her supposed childhood home on a small island called Patch. She didn't remember it though. Nothing looked familiar. It was all so foreign to her. The area as nice though. It was well away from the small town on the eastern side of the island, tucked away deep in the wood. The wilderness was nice and the air seemed so refreshing. Even the cool breeze was something to relish on the hot summer day.

When entering, she was greeted with the excited bark of a small dog that came running up to her. She heard Blake yelp a bit as the corgi approached. Yang stifled a small laugh. Blake had told her she was a cat faunus so it made sense that she would have a fear of the dog. Yang bent down to pet the grey dog. "You must be Zwei then," Yang cooed.

"Come on," Taiyang said as he walked further into the house. "Let's get you girls settled in." He then turned to Yang. "Yang, you just uh…" He paused as he went to scratch the back of his neck. "Get reaquainted with the house. I'll start on dinner. Wanna help Ruby?"

Ruby took the hint to let Yang be alone to do this and followed Taiyang into the kitchen. "What are we making dad?"

Their voices began to fade slightly as they walked into the kitchen, leaving Yang to her own devices. She decided she'd start by trying to find her own room. She began to walk down the halls, eventually finding a room decorated in warm shades of colors. Mainly yellows and oranges. If her wardrobe had anything to say about it, this was definitely her room. It was pretty standard for a teenage girl's room. Posters on the walls. A few pictures here and there.

Setting her bag down on her bed, she decided to venture around the rest of the house. She found the two bathrooms the house had. The laundry room and the few guest bedrooms. Walking past the kitchen, she saw Blake and Weiss had joined the others in the kitchen. She stopped to look around the kitchen.

Taiyang turned to look at her. "Everything okay honey?" He asked as he put a pot on the stove.

The blonde nodded back. "Yeah. Just gonna look around a bit more." Her father waved her off as she walked off into the living room. It was a pretty basic living room. A nice L shaped couch that looked rather comfy with an end table set between it and a recliner chair. Both facing a television that was across the room. What caught Yang's eye though were several photographs, framed and hanging on a wall.

Looking at them, they all seemed to be pictures of her family. One of them consisted of her father, cradling a blonde baby in his arms, smiling at the camera. Others had a woman who looked a lot like Ruby in them. Summer, she presumed. In all of them everyone seemed so happy. As Yang looked at them she began to feel tears begin to well up. All of these were memories that she couldn't remember. Memories that she lost. That she no longer had. She couldn't remember all these happy moments.

She let out loud sob, tears beginning to fall freely now. She wanted to remember more than anything. She felt a pair of arms wrap around her. Looking up, she saw her father hugging her. He rubbed circles on her back as Yang cried, calmly shushing her. "It'll be okay baby."

"I can't remember any of these moments," She cried out through a sob, muffled by Taiyang's shirt. "Why? Why can't I?"

Taiyang held his daughter closer as he continued to try and sooth her. "I don't know, Yang. I don't know."

"I… I want to remember. But I can't." the tears began to fall harder now. She couldn't stop them no matter how hard she tried. "I hate this. I fucking hate this. I just want to remember." The others sat in the kitchen quietly as they listened to Yang's cries. It never seemed more real than it did now. She cried out again. "I fucking hate this."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I DO NOT own RWBY in any way, shape, or form. RWBY and all it's characters respectively belong to Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth.
> 
> Please enjoy.

Yang had been awake for a week now, but it still seemed as though she was asleep. She wasn’t Yang anymore. Well maybe that was a bit too dramatic. She was still Yang. She just didn’t know anything about herself. She didn’t know how to act or who anyone was. It hurt Blake. It meant she didn’t have any of the memories of the two of them together. Their first date. Their first kiss. Nothing. She wanted to tell Yang, hell the whole team wanted to tell her, but they didn’t see it as something she needed to know yet. She needed to get her bearing back. Learn who she was again. They’d tell her when the time comes. 

But what if she never got her memories back? What if she stayed like this forever? Well that wasn’t very plausible. Eventually she’d just end up making new memories. Perhaps even becoming someone else entirely. That was what really terrified the faunus. What if Yang became someone else. Someone who couldn’t love her like the blonde used too. She pulled her knees tighter into her chest as she sat on her bed. She didn’t want to lose Yang. Looking out the window, into the night sky, the faunus decided to count the fragments of the moon. Maybe that’d distract her racing mind enough to let her sleep.

Sleep hadn’t been easy at all since Yang was injured. Protecting her none the less. If Blake hadn’t been so caught up in stopping the White Fang and paid more attention to her surroundings then maybe Yang wouldn’t have been hit by the Paladin’s attack. Maybe she wouldn’t have had to jump in way to push the unsuspecting Blake out of the way. Maybe she’d still have her memories and maybe they’d be cuddling up while Blake read a book, absentmindedly running her fingers through Yang’s golden hair as she slept. This whole thing was Blake’s fault.

Even though Ruby kept saying otherwise, the raven haired girl couldn’t help but think their leader blames her as well. She took her sister away because she was to stupid to pay attention. She was sure she was hated. No matter how many times she was told otherwise, Blake couldn’t shake the feeling.

The next day they went to visit Yang during her physical therapy, bringing team JNPR with them. She was sitting in her wheelchair, taking a break when the seven of them arrived. She looked over while taking a drink from a water bottle, giving a small wave. Ruby bolted forward has usual, engulfing her sister in a hug. Team JNPR followed while Blake hung back by the door for a moment. Blake watched the moment as this was the first time the others had seen Yang since before she woke up. They did visit her while she was still in a coma but that was it. They couldn’t really talk to her.

It was interesting to see the blonde interact with them. She watched and listened intently while they introduced themselves. It was obvious that she wanted to learn more about her previous life. Blake hoped it might spark a memory or two in Yang’s mind. The doctors told Yang that being around her friends might help her. She noticed the brawler look over in her direction. Their eyes made contact and the faunus couldn’t help but smile. Seeing Yang smile back made her stomach fill with butterflies. Deciding she shouldn’t mope around, Blake made her way over to everyone to join in on the conversation.

XxxxXxxxX

Yang was finally released from the hospital and was on her way back to Beacon. The first stop though would be at the tower. Ozpin had sent word that he needed to talk to the four girls. Blake walked along nonchalantly while reading a book as the other three chatted amongst each other. Well mainly Weiss and Ruby. Yang opted to listen and soak up as much as she could since she’s had no luck in remembering anything yet. They talked about the time they all had the food fight at the end of their first semester at Beacon. Yang laughed at the dramatic retelling her sister was giving while the white haired girl constantly butted in to correct something in the story. 

“So I really was smacked through the ceiling then?” The blonde asked, skeptical of the whole event.

“Yeah and you didn’t like come back down for a good two minutes!” Ruby stated excitedly.

“Yeah. Glynda wasn’t too happy,” Weiss decided to add in.

Soon enough, the group reached the tower and walked into the elevator. Blake pressed the button to Ozpin’s office as she slipped her book into a bag hanging to her side. 

Once they reached the headmaster’s office, they were surprised to see Taiyang standing there as well. “Ah, girls. Please come in,” Ozpin said, taking a sip from his coffee. The girls filed in, stopping in front of his desk. “Now I bet you’re all wondering why I called all of you here?” The girls nodded as the grey haired man let out a soft chuckle. “Well, I’ve been talking to Taiyang here and me and him have come up with an idea.” He motioned over to the blonde man. “As you know, the year will come to an end tomorrow and you’ll all enter a three month break. Well considering Yang’s condition, I figured it’d be good for the four of you to be together. Maybe it’ll help unveil some of Ms. Xiao Long’s memories.”

Ruby’s face instantly lit up at the proposition. She had been dreading the break, being away from her team. “Really!” She yelled excitedly.

Taiyang laughed at his daughter's excitement. “Yeah. Well I mean if Yang is up for it.” Taiyang looked to his other daughter, waiting for a response.

Yang gave her father a soft smile and nodded. “Yeah. Sounds good.”

“Then it’s settled.” Ozpin declared as he rose from his chair. “Tomorrow you four will be packed and board a shuttle to the island of Patch.”

“If I may interject sir,” Weiss said raising her hand slightly. “My father will be expecting me home tomorrow. He won’t really approve of this.”

Ozpin let out another chuckle. “I already handled that. I know of your father’s overzealous behavior, so I had James talk to him. Say it was an extra assignment your team decided to take part in.”

“And you’re sure he was okay with it?”

“He only asked you check in with him every so often.” Ozpin gave the heiress a smile as he noticed Weiss roll her eyes. “Now, go and pack. Your shuttle leaves at noon tomorrow. And girls…” He paused taking another drink. “Enjoy your break.”

XxxxXxxxX

Blake had to admit. She enjoyed Patch. Being away from the city and all the prying eyes was a breath of fresh air. She actually took her bow off, leaving her ears out in the open for all to see. Yang was rather mesmerised by the things, asking if she could touch them. That was one of the first times Blake had seen the old Yang shine through. She couldn’t help but let the blonde rub them as they sat on the couch, watching the television with everyone else. It felt nice. She was as gentle as she used to be, causing the faunus to purr slightly. That brought up everyone’s spirits after Yang’s breakdown the previous night. Seeing the brawler act like her former self made everyone let out a metaphorical breath that nobody knew they were holding in.

Soon, everyone wandered off to bed. Everyone but Yang. She said she was going to stay up a little bit longer and watch the TV some more. Later that night, after several failed attempts to sleep, Blake found herself walking back out into the livingroom. The only light was coming from the TV and Yang’s scroll in her hand. She powered the device down, laying it next to her when she noticed the amber eyed girl walk into the room. Blake silently took a seat on the couch next to the blonde. Not too close, but not too far. 

Focusing on the TV, she saw Yang was watching some late night talk show from Atlas. The host, some guy named Joel, was interviewing the band, the Achieve Men. “You know you used to listen to them?”

Yang looked to Blake with a small smile. “Yeah. I noticed. A lot of their music is on my scroll. They aren’t half bad.” Yang turned her attention back to the show as she curled her legs up onto the couch. “All their music is super corny dating songs, but the rhythm is good.”

The two remained in silence as they watched the show. Eventually the band went on to perform a song. After the show ended, the station began to play some cop drama movie. They watched the movie in relative silence until Yang spoke up again. “So I was going through some of the pictures on my scroll,” She said as she pulled the device back out, clicking it on.

The faunus looked to the girl, interested to see where she was going with this. Yang swiped over to a small thumbnail, clicking in on it, handing the device to Blake. It was a picture the two took a week before Yang’s injury. They were together in Blake’s bunk as she was trying to read. Yang had her left arm around the faunus, holding the scroll in her other hand to take the picture. She was kissing Blake on the cheek, causing the girl’s cheeks to be tinted a bright shade of pink as she smiled.

“You meant a lot to me, didn’t you?” The blonde said dismally, looking down to the floor.

Blake looked back to her partner. She could see the girl fighting off her tears. Unconsciously, Blake wrapped her arm around Yang, pulling her closer. “You meant a lot to me too.” The faunus paused for a moment. “You do mean a lot to me,” she corrected. She noticed Yang smile, hearing a small sniffle.

“I’m sorry, Blake.” Yang tried to snuggle closer to the raven haired girl. “I’m sorry I can’t remember any of it.”

Blake shushed the girl softly. “It’s not your fault, Yang.” It was her own fault. She’s the reason Yang can’t remember. “It’s not your fault.” The two sat there, holding onto each other for the rest of the night, until they both drifted off into slumber. 

XxxxXxxxX

Taiyang awoke early the next morning, surprised when he walked into the living room. He smiled as he saw his daughter curled up in the couch with Blake, the TV showing some stupid infomercial. He pulled a blanket off the back of the couch, draping it over the girls. He didn’t want to disturb them. There was a semblance of his daughter’s old personality at the sight before him. Grabbing the remote off the the arm of the couch, he sat down in the recliner, changing the TV to something more desirable than a commercial for People Like Grapes Soda.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would love to hear your feedback.


	3. Chapter 3

Yang sat in silence as she watched Ruby and Weiss in the yard playing with Zwei. Her father had left to go into town about an hour ago and Blake was inside reading. She said something about not wanting to be around Zwei. Yang wished she had the company though. They tried to convince her to come and play with them, but Yang didn’t want to. She didn’t have anything to talk to them about. They would constantly reminisce in times that Yang couldn’t remember. She would try to remember them but it just ended up causing her head to begin the ache.

She sat there against a tree with her legs tucked into her chest. She was terrified of letting them down. Not being the Yang they remembered. Yang only became more stressed about that when she went through her scroll the night before. Found the photo of her and the others on it. They all looked so happy. She was most stressed about Blake though. The two had been something before the accident, and now she couldn’t remember any of it. 

Letting out a sigh, she rested her chin against her knees as she continued watching the two on the other side of the yard, playing frisbee with the small dog. Yang couldn’t help but smile as she watched the animal trot after the disc with his stubby little legs. It was rather cute to watch.

Looking over to the house again, her mind wandered back to Blake. She couldn’t help but feel she was the reason Blake was distancing herself, and not Zwei. In some of the photos, Blake was close to the dog and didn’t seem to have a problem with him. Yang decided she wanted an answer. She stood up from her spot under the tree and began to walk towards the house. Apparently the others noticed her, for they started calling out to her.

“Yang!” she heard the high pitched almost nasally cry of her little sister. Yang turned to face the the two girls, raising an eyebrow. “Where are you going?!”

Yang looked back to the house before turning back to face her sister, calling out. “I’m gonna go and try to convince Blake to come on out.” it wasn’t a total lie. She was going to talk to Blake. Maybe she would try and convince her to come outside to. Yang looked up to the blue sky, squinting slightly as the sunlight entered her eyes. It was a beautiful day after all. No point in wasting it inside.

Ruby beamed back with a smile. From the looks of it she liked this idea. She waved over happily to Yang. “Okay don’t be long, Sis!” she turned back, pull the frisbee from the corgi’s mouth, throwing it out as he went running after it.

Yang turned back, opening the door to the house. She didn’t wear any shoes when she went outside so she was happy she didn’t have to waste her time taking them off. As she entered she smiled to find Blake curled up on the couch, with a book in hand. She silently strolled up to the couch, taking a seat on the opposite end, curling one of her leg up on the cushion. Her back resting against the armrest. “Whatcha reading?” Yang asked in the most cheerful tone she could muster.

Blake looked up from the book, looking over to Yang, a bit shocked to see her. “Wha… hmm?”

Yang let out a small giggle seeing the girls reaction, causing the faunus’ face to turn a light shade of pink. “I asked what you’re reading. Must be something good judging by you not hearing me come in, it must be something good.”

Blake returned the small giggle, closing the book over her index finger to keep her spot. She looked at the cover, smiling. “Yeah. pulled it off the bookshelves in the dining room. Ruby said something about those being your mother’s books.”

Yang slowly nodded her head as she watched the girl look at the cover of the book. “What’s it about?”

Blake’s smile only grew as she heard Yang’s question. “It’s about a girl. She’s lost in life and trying to find her way home, or find a home in general. A place to belong.” Blake looked over to Yang to see her nodding her head slowly. “But,” the faunus began, “I don’t think you came here to discuss literature, did you?”

The blonde let out a sigh, a small smile tugging at her lips. She began to drum her fingers not really knowing how to bring it up. She noticed that Blake was eyeing her curiously. Letting out another sigh, Yang just decided to say it. “Blake, are you avoiding me?” Her gaze fell back to the book, pretty much answering Yang’s question, but she decided to press on. “Because if so, is it because I’m not… well, me? I can’t remember who I am?”

“Yang, I…” Blake paused biting her lip.

Yang decided to continue on. “I mean the doctor said my memories could come back any day and tha….”

She was cut off by Blake. “But he also said they could never return, Yang. He said that they might never return and you’d have to make new ones. You would lose who you were and I’m terrified of that. I just want my Yang back.” Blake folded her legs up, tucking them into her chest as Yang sat there staring at the girl, a look of surprise spread across her face.

“Blake…” Yang spoke quietly. She scooted across the couch closer to the girl, putting a hand on the raven haired girl’s shoulder. “You have no idea how bad I want that too. How bad I want to go back to being the person you remember. I’m honestly trying. I’m trying so damn hard but every time I try and remember something it hurts. My head begins to ache and I lose whatever might have been there.” Biting her lip, Yang chose to continue. “You just have to help me remember.”

Blake looked up the the girl, tears beginning to sting her eyes. The blonde gave her a soft smile, using her thumb to wipe away a tear. As Blake stared into Yang’s lilac eyes she couldn’t help but feel a sense of familiarity from this. Of how many times Yang had done this for her before. Wiping away her tears when a particular bad memory would come up. Giving her that smile to reassure that that everything was going to be alright. There was semblance of the old Yang in those eyes. Blake smiled as she leaned her head in, resting it on Yang’s shoulder.

Yang’s face turned a light shade of pink as her eyes darted away, not really used to this kind of contact with the girl yet. “You uh, are you feeling any better now?”

Blake let out a soft giggle, nuzzling her head slightly into the girl’s shoulder. “Much. You always know how to make me feel better. Gives me hope that the old Yang is still in there, waiting to come back to us.”

Face forming into soft smile, the brawler relaxed into the couch. The pair sat there in comfortable silence for several minutes until Yang remembered that Ruby and Weiss were expecting her to come back with Blake. Nudging the faunus slightly, causing her to look up from Yang’s shoulder, the blonde spoke. “So, it’s a nice day. Why waste it in here?” she asked, giving Blake a small smirk.

The raven haired girl nodded as she got up off the couch, holding her hand out for Yang. Yang happily took it, Blake pulling her to her feet. It took of the faunus’ will power to let go of Yang’s hand, not wanted to make things too awkward for her friend. The pair walked to the door, opening and stepping out into the sunlight. Ruby already waving the duo over.


End file.
